


Утренние ритуалы

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Group Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: AU после 7 сезона (нет никакого 8-го))). Широ временно остаётся на Земле, чтобы пройти курс психотерапии, Кит и Лэнс остаются с ним. И второе, пожалуй, помогает ему лучше. Как и им. (Флаффный тройничок, для вкуса слегка посыпанный ангстом.)





	Утренние ритуалы

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Майку и шклэнсотреду Мисс Вайоминг (лайкать его реально помогает, написал свой первый шклэнс всего за три дня, советую всем XDDD)  
> Трек для настроения: Fever Ray, LAO – Mustn't Hurry (Lao Remix)

Первым всегда приходит Кит.  
Доктор (Широ предпочитает называть психотерапевта нейтральным «доктор») говорит, что ритуалы помогают, успокаивают и дают чувство защищённости. Широ ещё не нашёл в себе сил признаться доктору, что дело вовсе не в них. Но встречать рассвет действительно вошло в привычку. Приятнее думать «встречать рассвет», чем «просыпаться от кошмаров».  
И – да, за последние несколько месяцев это превратилось в ритуал.  
Кит привычно кладёт руку на плечо, и Широ так же привычно поворачивается, встречая его взгляд, а потом – его поцелуй. Действительно дающий чувство защищённости, возвращающий в эту реальность, в этот момент, где войны больше нет. Пустыня, окружающая их, ничуть не изменилась с того дня, когда Широ вернулся из плена. С того дня, когда он ещё не улетел на Кербер. С тех лет, когда Кита ещё не было в его жизни, и он смотрел на тот же мутный рассвет в одиночестве, и никто не ждал его дома.  
Словно чувствуя растущую власть неприятных воспоминаний, Кит притягивает его ближе и наклоняет к себе.  
– Доброе утро, капитан, – смеётся он, глядя из-под встрёпанной чёлки.  
– Ты в курсе, что умеешь разгонять кошмары? – шепчет Широ, поглаживая его по щеке. Вместо ответа Кит целует его ещё раз, трётся носом о нос, явно довольный очередным признанием.  
Лэнс всегда кладёт руку на правое плечо. Широ не уверен, ритуал это или нет, потому что дальше никогда не угадаешь.  
Сегодня Лэнс обнимает сзади и утыкается лбом в затылок, надрывно зевая. Даже в те дни, когда нужно встать рано, он предпочитает завести будильник на полчаса раньше, чтобы поваляться в постели. Кит, способный легко вскочить в любую секунду, обожает его дразнить, теребить и дёргать за ноги, пока Лэнс вяло отбивается, раскинувшись, как падишах, среди многочисленных подушек. И – ещё одно «да», Лэнс способен встать в такую рань только ради Широ.  
– Ты же ляжешь обратно? – наконец, прорывается невнятное между зевками. – Мы уснули два часа назад, жеребец.  
– Зато легли четыре часа назад, – со скептическим видом парирует Кит. – Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
Широ морщится, смеётся и внутренне умирает от любви.

– Никакой одежды в моей постели! – с гневным видом заявляет Лэнс, как и каждое утро, и стягивает с Широ штаны. – Ближайший жилой дом в двух милях отсюда! Зачем ты вообще одеваешься?!  
– Вдруг… – Широ не может придумать, что «вдруг». Вдруг в четыре утра прилетит Айверсон на ховербайке и сделает ему выговор за нахождение голым в общественном месте? Считается ли частная территория в пустыне общественным местом? Вдруг Землю снова решат захватить пришельцы, а бывший чёрный паладин без штанов? Он сдаётся. – Не знаю. Привычка. Встал с постели – оделся.  
– Ему просто нравится, как ты его раздеваешь. – Всё с тем же скептическим видом Кит сдаёт его с потрохами. В отличие от Широ, он успевает одеться полностью, ещё толком не проснувшись. Без ножа он даже в сортир не ходит, редко когда Широ слышит «никакого оружия в моей постели» реже трёх раз в день. И только Лэнсу Кит позволяет кидать свой пояс просто на пол (Лэнс в курсе, _насколько сильно_ Кит его любит).  
– И как я раздеваюсь. – Лэнс играет бровями, скидывая халат. С этим не поспоришь. Широ окончательно забывает о кошмарах, когда Лэнс неторопливо укладывается к нему под бок и натягивает маску для сна. Как будто ему дадут поспать. – Доброй ночи, капитан.  
– Вообще-то уже утро! – возмущается Кит и прыгает на кровать, чтобы дёрнуть его за ухо.  
– НИКАКОЙ ОДЕЖДЫ! – гремит в следующую секунду, и Кит получает подушкой по голове. Широ смеётся, пытаясь спихнуть с себя Кита, пылающего праведным гневом. Пристрастие Лэнса к подушкам обеспечивает этим двоим неиссякаемый источник оружия. – Либо раздевайся, либо проваливай!  
Потасовка быстро заканчивается, и на этот раз Лэнс проигравшая сторона – лежит на спине, а Кит на нём верхом, прижимает его руки к кровати.  
– Сдавайся!  
– Слезь с меня, – поёрзав, сдаётся Лэнс. И ёрзает ещё, с манящей улыбкой глядя Киту в глаза. Весь его вид молит о поцелуе, и Широ двигается ближе.  
– Разденешь меня? – хрипло спрашивает Кит, но руки Лэнса не отпускает, только склоняется к нему всё ниже.  
– Если хорошо попросишь. – У Лэнса голос не лучше. Он уже согласен на всё, даже чтобы Кит трахнул его не раздеваясь, у него на лице написано, как его заводит эта мысль, и Кит теснее сжимает его коленями, когда медленно, почти по слогам, выговаривает ему в губы:  
– Пожалуйста, сними с меня всё, Лэнси.  
За «Лэнси» он получает коленом по заду – не больно, но обидно, – и высказался бы по этому поводу, но Лэнс выгибается и закрывает ему рот поцелуем – горячим и почти злым. Лэнс сто раз говорил, как его бесит, что Кит тянет с поцелуями слишком долго, и, похоже, Кит каждый раз дразнит его нарочно. Широ смотрит на них, таких красивых в рассеянном свете раннего утра, и снова умирает от любви – пока не оказывается под сразу двумя внимательными взглядами.  
– Опять он пялится, – с напускным недовольством ворчит Лэнс и дёргается под Китом. – Эй, хватит уже!  
– Нет. – Кит наклоняется поцеловать его в шею.  
– Запрещённый приём! – Лэнс вопит и брыкается, и Широ вступает в игру – целует его с другой стороны, специально выдыхает ему в ухо, щекочет мочку языком. Лэнс заходится хохотом, брыкается, но сбросить двоих сразу ему не по силам. В четыре руки его распинают на постели, и он ещё пытается сопротивляться, но, конечно, недолго, и хохот сменяется стоном, а Кит с торжествующим видом остаётся в одежде.

У Лэнса мелко дрожат руки, пока он поглаживает Широ по затылку и раз за разом зачёсывает ему назад чёлку. Широ обожает это и обожает делать Лэнсу минет. Особенно когда Кит задирает ему одну ногу к груди и покусывает его за лодыжку, доводя его до неистовства.  
– Кит, – всхлипывает Лэнс между стонами, – хватит… эксплуатировать… мои странные… эрогенные… зоны!..  
– Не странные. – Кит кусает его под коленом, и Широ сильнее прижимает Лэнса к кровати, пока тот буквально бьётся в их руках, с криками кончая Широ в рот.  
– Восхитительно, – вот всё, что может сказать Широ, когда наконец отпускает Лэнса и утыкается лбом ему в живот. Он тяжело дышит, и от щекотки Лэнс слабо дрожит, но, как всегда после оргазма, ещё несколько минут у него не хватит сил ни двигаться, ни даже смеяться. Только лежать, закрыв глаза локтем, с выражением полного блаженства на лице.  
– В нокауте, – бурчит Кит и отпускает его ногу. Всё ещё одетый, конечно. Широ прижимается щекой к животу Лэнса, коротко усмехается и тянется расстегнуть его пояс с ножнами.

Кит часто дышит сквозь зубы, глядя Широ в глаза. Лэнс шутит, что зрительный контакт для Кита – отдельный вид любовных ласк. В такие моменты Широ готов с ним согласиться.  
Кит почти не моргает, пока Широ удерживает его за скрещенные над головой запястья и медленно поглаживает между ягодиц. Пидж обновила прошивку, не спрашивая, зачем Широ возможность незначительно изменять температуру протеза.  
Затем, что при температуре чуть выше сорока металлические пальцы натурально сводят Кита с ума.  
Когда Лэнс выходит из своего послеоргазменного оцепенения, Кит уже выгибается под Широ дугой, обхватив ногами его бёдра, яростно двигается навстречу его руке, извивается и шипит, и всё ещё почти не моргает. Секс с ним всегда больше похож на молчаливую схватку.  
– И всё ещё одетый, – вздыхает Лэнс, поворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой. – Я порицаю тебя, Широ.  
Кит поворачивается, чтобы сказать ему что-то колкое, но вместо слов из его горла вырывается длинный низкий стон, и, похоже, для самого Кита это неожиданность. Он почти испуганно заглядывает Широ в глаза, будто ждёт комментариев.  
– Повтори, – требует Лэнс и заинтересованно приподнимается на локте. Широ медленно прокручивает протез вокруг своей оси, слегка разведя два пальца. Ощущения в плече… странные, но в такие моменты он почти рад, что потерял свою живую руку. С человеческим запястьем фокус не повторить.  
– Ненавижу… вас… – выдыхает Кит, когда по его телу волной прокатывается крупная дрожь, а потом стонет ещё раз, громче. Широ отпускает его руки, сгребает его в охапку и прижимает к себе, задыхающегося и расслабленного, зарывается лицом в его плечо, пока Кит слабо цепляется за его спину.  
– Вот поэтому никакой одежды, – ворчит Лэнс, размазав по чёрной футболке Кита светлые капли, и с удовольствием облизывает ладонь.

Раздевают Кита вдвоём – Лэнс, продолжая причитать, стаскивает с него джинсы и сапоги, Широ – куртку и футболку. Кит участвует в процессе, покорно приподнимаясь, когда нужно, и слабо хмыкая в сторону Лэнса.  
– И никакого оружия в моей постели! – заканчивает Лэнс, демонстративно спихивая пояс Кита пяткой на пол.  
– Технически это моя постель, – устало вздыхает Кит.  
– Уже наша, – смеётся Широ и целует его в щёку.  
– Мы захватчики, – подтверждает Лэнс и повторяет жест Широ. – Поэтому – моя постель, мой Кит, мой Широ… – Он тянется точно так же поцеловать в щёку и Широ, но в последний момент передумывает и касается губами уголка губ. – Всё в этом доме и моё тоже. Нет, нет, я не хочу слышать никаких возражений!  
– Не возражаю, – ухмыляется Кит и со звучным шлепком устраивает ладонь у него на бедре. – Здесь всё ваше, а вы мои.

***

Кит всегда считал, что Широ принадлежит ему, а Лэнс считал, что Широ никогда ему принадлежать не будет.  
Поцелуй Широ и Кита был всего лишь вопросом времени. Поцелуй Широ и Лэнса был чем-то из разряда утренних фантазий. По крайней мере, так считал сам Лэнс.  
Они встречались, а по факту спали втроём, уже три с половиной месяца, когда Лэнс впервые поцеловал Широ без чувства, что совершает преступление. И ещё пара недель ему понадобилась, чтобы ушёл страх разрушить их отношения с Китом.  
– Дурак, что ли, – только и сказал Кит, когда Лэнс, пряча глаза, признался им в этом. И прижал его к себе, крепко стиснув его плечи, а Широ после паузы тихо добавил:  
– Ты спаял нас ещё крепче.  
И обнял их обоих.

***

Тяжёлое было решение. Ещё более тяжёлое от того, что Лэнс осознал его в последнюю минуту.  
Аллура, Ханк и Пидж стояли перед своими львами и выжидающе смотрели на Лэнса, а Лэнс молчал, будто забыл все слова на свете, и только барабанил пальцами по своему шлему.  
Он любил космос. Он хотел в космос. Хотел отправиться с ребятами в очередное приключение. Но Кит оставался на Земле, и его решение никто не оспаривал, потому что Широ требовалась реабилитация. Никто не говорил вслух: «Широ слетел с катушек», но по факту так оно и было. Нельзя было дальше откладывать, Широ нуждался в терапии – и в Ките, об этом тоже никто не говорил, но все знали, почему Кит не летит с ними. Потому что он постоянно должен спасать Широ, вот почему. А Лэнс не хотел улетать в космос без Кита. И ребят оставить не мог. И у Кита был Широ, а у Широ был Кит, а Лэнс вроде как был сам по себе, и причин не хотеть в космос у него не было, и нет, он хотел, но…  
– Ты передумал? – наконец, спросила Аллура, и взлетевшие брови сделали её неуловимо похожей на Кита. Особенно когда она положила руку Лэнсу на плечо.  
Лэнс беспомощно уставился на неё, потом на Ханка. Слова не шли.  
– Дружище. – Ханк подошёл ближе, сжал его локоть. – Лэнс, что не так?  
С близкими они давно попрощались, дальше, к львам, шли только пилоты. И Широ с Китом, потому что они всё ещё оставались паладинами Чёрного, оба. Несмотря на Атлас. Несмотря ни на что. Чёрный лежал в стороне, не поднимая головы, и от одного его вида Лэнсу становилось грустно. А ещё ему казалось, что Красный не хочет улетать. Просто не хочет, и всё. Как Лэнс не хочет улетать без Кита. И без Широ, чего уж душой кривить. Сердце не обманешь. Лэнс помотал головой и часто заморгал, и когда подошёл Широ, лучше не стало.  
– Лэнс, – только и сказал он, и Лэнс… ох. Лэнс повернулся и быстро ткнулся губами ему в губы, и ещё раньше, чем сделал это, сгорел от стыда. Потому что поцелуй был краденый. И Широ был не его. И точно так же он хотел поцеловать Кита, но боялся. Потому что Широ понял бы его, а Кит… Лэнс просто не мог заставить себя посмотреть Киту в лицо, хотелось убежать, он уже дёрнулся в сторону Красного, но Кит поймал его за локоть.  
– Лэнс, – повторил он, и Лэнс наконец решился поднять глаза, не совсем веря, что это его голос, такой… нежный?  
– Лэнс, – отозвалась Аллура за его спиной, а Лэнс смотрел Киту в глаза и искал в них осуждение или злость, или ревность, хоть что-то, чего ждал, но не находил, – связь пилотов с львами сильна. Похоже, Красный не хочет оставлять Чёрного. Нам будет тебя не хватать.  
Лэнс обнимался со всеми троими так отчаянно, словно они не должны были вернуться через пару месяцев. Он умирал от ужаса перед тем, что только что сделал. Не знал, что говорить и как оправдаться. Но чувство, что он всё сделал правильно, окрыляло его, хотя и за это ему было стыдно. И он стоял, задрав голову к небу, пока львы не скрылись из виду, и ещё будто целую вечность. Слов, чтобы объяснить свой поступок, тоже не было, он спрашивал себя, что с ним не так, и не находил ответа. Кит молча взял его за руку и потянул за собой.  
– Спасибо, что остался, – тихо сказал Широ, коротко коснувшись губами его виска, и до их машины Лэнс шёл как пьяный. Когда он обернулся, Красный лежал под боком у Чёрного.

***

Ещё месяц он оправдывался тем, что его связь с Красным слишком сильна, и именно поэтому он украл ещё один поцелуй, на этот раз у Кита. Вероятно, не стоило так делать, пока Широ лежал в госпитале под капельницей, но Кит выглядел таким несчастным, что Лэнс не знал, что ещё для него сделать, а Кит схватил его так, будто весь этот месяц выжидал в засаде. И Лэнс не смог убежать и спрятаться. Да, целовать Кита было неправильно, целовать Кита у Кита дома было как минимум неосмотрительно, хотя бы потому, что с рефлексами у Кита всё ещё было лучше, и, наверное, Лэнс как раз и надеялся на то, что Кит не позволит ему убежать. А когда Лэнс начал извиняться и оправдываться, Кит показал ему чат с Широ.  
«Он наш», – сообщил абонент Кит. Абонент Широ ответил ему эмодзи-сердечком, а потом «Скучаю по вам». И пока Лэнс отчаянно цеплялся взглядом за это «по вам», Кит снял с него потрёпанную зелёную куртку и повесил на крючок, и там она оставалась ближайшие пару дней, пока Широ не вернулся домой.  
К ним домой.  
Теперь этот дом принадлежал и Лэнсу тоже, но, если быть совсем честным, так было и раньше, просто он не позволял себе об этом думать.

***

Несмотря на кошмары, Широ высыпается лучше, чем Кит. Несмотря на то, что они порой ведут себя шумно, Кит спит как убитый, пока ощущает их присутствие. Но Лэнс всё равно просит Широ не шуметь, потому что он очень сексуально старается быть тихим. И ещё сексуальнее проваливает миссию «бесшумный секс» – каждый раз, даже если они используют кляп.  
– Не разбуди, – шепчет Лэнс, после очередного очень глубокого поцелуя вкладывая пальцы Широ в рот. Ощущения не сильно уступают минету, в котором Лэнс без шуток считает Широ богом. – Как тебе удаётся? Я от одного вида спустить готов.  
Широ смотрит на него из-под ресниц, медленно забирает его пальцы почти до костяшек, посасывает, осторожно сжимает зубами. Просто смотреть на это невозможно, и Лэнс тянется к баночке со смазкой. Кит не поскупился на объём, одной рукой не справиться. Пока Лэнс сопит, пытаясь снять тугой колпачок зубами, на помощь приходит Широ – отбирает бутылочку, открывает и выдавливает несколько порций себе на ладонь. Лэнс возмущённо жестикулирует свободной рукой:  
– Эй!  
С невинным видом пожав плечами, Широ согревает смазку в кулаке и начинает обводить пальцами член Лэнса. В этом он тоже бог, кто бы сомневался, Лэнс заводится так, будто не спустил ему в рот полчаса назад. И так тоже каждый раз.  
– Быстрее, – шепчет Лэнс, крепче стиснув его бёдрами, трётся членом о его член, берёт оба в кулак, переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Широ. Раньше он этого стеснялся, потому что считал слишком интимным, теперь… теперь многое изменилось. Они научились позволять себе больше, чем раньше, и это лучшее, что с ними случилось. – Быстрее… о, Широ, Широ… Широ!..  
На каждый его возглас Широ отвечает приглушённым стоном. Он честно пытается не трясти кровать, но Лэнс не оставляет вариантов, он не в состоянии двигаться плавно, когда Широ ему дрочит. Протез шлёпает его по заду, всё ещё слишком горячие пальцы ложатся между ягодиц, и Лэнс буквально валится Широ на грудь, когда его накрывает оргазмом. Широ притискивает его к себе за поясницу, сжимает коленями, ещё несколько раз рывками поднимает бёдра, и его сдавленный стон звучит настолько охренительно, что Лэнс кончил бы ещё раз, если бы мог.  
Кит переворачивается на другой бок и утыкается носом куда-то между их плечами, и, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, они едва не сталкиваются лбами, когда одновременно тянутся его поцеловать.

***

Сутки спустя Кит привычно подскакивает с кровати, натягивает джинсы и футболку, набрасывает куртку, вжикает молниями сапог и на бегу застёгивает пояс. И так же привычно открывает глаза, чтобы протянуть руку к плечу Широ… но Широ нет.  
В воздухе тает предрассветное марево. Кит тупо смотрит на зарождающийся рассвет. Паника тлеет в нём, как уголёк, из которого ветер вот-вот раздует пожар. Сердце начинает гулко бухать, отдаваясь в ушах, руки трясутся. Кит обводит взглядом двор. Ховербайки и машина на месте, не похоже, чтобы кто-нибудь прилетал или улетал, Кит бы услышал, он чутко спит.  
Он уже продумывает первый этап плана поисковой операции, когда к нему, шаркая и отчаянно зевая, подходит Лэнс в косо завязанном халате.  
– Ты чего, тигр? – бормочет он и стискивает талию Кита, опуская голову ему на плечо. – Мы час назад легли, имей совесть.  
– Широ нет, – сухо отвечает Кит.  
Лэнс очень, очень серьёзно смотрит ему в лицо, берёт за руку, и Кит разжимает кулак.  
– Я тебе хочу показать кое-что.  
– Я не понимаю, – шипит Кит, когда Лэнс приводит его обратно в спальню. – Широ пропал, не время спать!  
Он осекается.  
– Самое время, – смеётся Лэнс и скидывает халат с плеч ему на руки. – Напоминаю, никакой одежды в постели! Хоть сапоги сними.  
Широ спит, и, судя по умиротворённому лицу, этим утром кошмары смилостивились над ним. Кит смаргивает выступившую на ресницах влагу и тихо всхлипывает, когда Лэнс обнимает его и крепко-крепко прижимает к себе.

***

Иногда Лэнс специально притворяется спящим, чтобы незаметно за ними подсмотреть. Впервые увидев Кита и Широ вместе, он не мог избавиться от мысли, как, должно быть, они дьявольски горячи наедине. Он уже раз сто рассказал им, насколько реальность горячее его фантазий, поэтому Кит делает вид, что не замечает, как Лэнс приподнимает уголок подушки, которым якобы закрыл глаза от солнца, – а Широ, возможно, не замечает всерьёз. Широ улыбается, ещё не проснувшись толком, пока Кит раз за разом касается губами его губ, так осторожно, словно может смять его одним дыханием. Безумно сексуально. Так сексуально, что под подушкой становится жарко, и Лэнс стягивает её с головы.  
Теперь у Лэнса есть полное право любоваться ими в открытую.  
– Как спалось? – шепчет Кит, поворачивая Широ к себе, нежно проводит подушечками больших пальцев под его глазами, по светлеющим синякам. У него самого синяки больше и темнее, но с ними он кажется Лэнсу ещё красивее. Нет ничего, что могло бы испортить Кита. И Широ тоже. Они всегда самые красивые, и ещё в тысячу раз красивее, потому что Лэнс любит их натурально до потери сознания. Они до сих пор смеются, что пару раз затрахали его до обморока, и стараются быть с ним аккуратнее, но обморок – тоже сексуально. Всё, связанное с этой парочкой, сексуально.  
– Отлично, – сипло шепчет Широ, кладёт руку Киту на затылок, ласково притягивает его ближе, чтобы поцеловать в нос. Кит прикрывает глаза, и выражение безмятежного счастья на его лице стоит целой вселенной. Лэнс не может сдержать растроганный вздох.  
– Блядь, Лэнс, – ворчит Кит и запускает руку под одеяло. Лэнс приветственно стонет, когда Кит обхватывает его член и без всякой прелюдии начинает ему дрочить. – Ты во мне дыру проделаешь своим взглядом.  
Широ поворачивает голову, туманно смотрит на Лэнса и улыбается, когда тянется его поцеловать. Лэнс успевает раньше – укладывает его обратно на подушку, покрывает его губы короткими нежными поцелуями. И, наверное, он тоже выглядит так, будто боится сломать Широ дыханием; наверное, у Кита это получается красивее, но какая разница, когда Кит обнимает их обоих и по очереди целует в щёки.  
– Вы горячее преисподней, – сообщает Лэнс с таким видом, словно озвучивает сенсационную новость.  
– Только он! – Широ и Кит привычно тыкают пальцами друг в друга и смеются, а потом одновременно целуют Лэнса. И Лэнсу так же, как в первый раз, приятно, что в следующем утверждении они трогательно единодушны: – И ты.

***

Пока Широ разливает кофе по трём чашкам, Лэнс висит на нём, обхватив руками и ногами, и льнёт щекой к его плечу.  
– Добавить молока, маленькая коала?  
– Коала-переросток, – усмехается Кит, но притирается сзади, обнимает их обоих, по очереди целует в щёки. – Пора бы ходить своими ножками.  
– Ты противный, – закатывает глаза Лэнс и откидывается Киту на грудь. – Будешь плохо себя вести – упаду на тебя.  
– Скажешь, не удержу? – Конечно, Кит принимает вызов, и Лэнс с восторгом валится ему на руки. Они едва не сносят стол, Кит врезается плечом в холодильник и шипит от боли, но Лэнс не получает ни одного синяка, потому что Кит, как обычно, принимает все удары на себя.  
– Придурок, – укоряет Лэнс, спеша загладить его ушиб, – мог бы просто меня бросить!  
– Не мог! – огрызается Кит, как всегда, принимая всё слишком всерьёз, но под внимательным взглядом Широ смягчается. – И никогда бы не смог.  
– Вот потому и придурок. – Лэнс легонько дёргает его за чёлку и целует в губы, тихо добавляя: – Потому и люблю.  
И Кит светло улыбается в ответ.

***

Лэнс сам не знает, зачем выпирается из дома полпятого утра. Терапия Широ закончилась неделю назад, кошмары – ещё раньше, а привычка вскакивать с кровати осталась. Он топчется на месте, вздыхая и глядя на бурый горизонт, невнятная тревога не позволяет ему вернуться в постель.  
Пару минут спустя к нему подходит Кит, кладёт руку на плечо.  
– Странное чувство, – нервно смеётся Лэнс, – как будто я Широ.  
Кит смотрит на него, удивлённо приподняв брови, улыбается и целует его в губы.  
– Доброе утро, Широ.  
– Не шути так! – Лэнс пихает его в плечо и уже наклоняется схватить горсть песка, чтобы швырнуть в него, когда встречается взглядом с Широ, стоящим на пороге.  
– Удивляюсь, что вы во сне не дерётесь. – Раньше, чем он успевает договорить, Кит хватает Лэнса за руку и тащит в дом. По пути в спальню он цепляет за локоть недоумевающего Широ.  
– Никаких больше утренних ритуалов, – ворчит Кит, яростно скидывая с себя одежду – прямо на пол, и у Лэнса глаза лезут на лоб. – Маленькую коалу, так и быть, можете оставить! – Он укладывается в центре кровати и решительно заворачивается в одеяло, явно собираясь проспать как минимум двадцать часов подряд, и очень-очень тихо добавляет: – Хочу всегда просыпаться с вами вместе.  
– Кто я такой, чтобы спорить, – пожимает плечами Лэнс и бросает синий халат поверх его куртки. Усмехнувшись, Широ аккуратно кладёт туда же свою чёрную футболку.

***

На часах далеко за полдень. Лэнс в своей дурацкой маске для сна дрыхнет, закинув ногу Киту поперёк живота, Широ ровно дышит, уткнувшись в затылок и крепко обняв. За плотно задёрнутыми шторами палит солнце, но в комнате только слабое свечение правой руки Широ рассеивает темноту. У них есть ещё целая неделя, чтобы спать когда хочется и валяться в кровати хоть сутками напролёт. Скоро вернутся львы, и снова – космос, жёсткий график, тренировки по расписанию и бесконечные встречи. Киту не терпится вернуться ко всему этому, увидеть ребят, маму и своего волчонка… но не прямо сейчас.  
Он обнимает Лэнса, теснее прижимается к Широ, прикрывает глаза, слушает их дыхание и улыбается, чувствуя себя до неприличия счастливым.

 

13-15 марта 2019


End file.
